When the Day Met the Night
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: AU, SasuSaku. "GAH. I CANNOT, I repeat, I CANNOT fall in love with my EMPLOYER! THAT'S LIKE INCEST!" Haruno Sakura falls in love with the guy she least expects to--THE Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to the Uchiha yakuza reign.
1. New Girl

**When the Day Met the Night  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (copyrights belong to Masashi Kishimoto), and the song 'When the Day Met the Night' by Panic at the Disco (best band ever, actually :)  
**Author's Note: **SASUSAKU. MAJOR AU. Warning, language ensues. Naughty language, little children. (evil face)

* * *

_When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky.  
_Or was it?

**HARUNO SAKURA'S POV**

"Uchiha Manor, Hokage Street…house number is…3452…" I mumbled; looking down at the address I had received from my new employer. I picked up my luggage bag and started walking down the dimly-lit, nighttime streets of Konoha City.

I felt nervous about taking this particular job, but I needed the money. I was going to enter my third year of college, and needed some money to pay off old student loans. And I'm telling you, things like restaurants and public places weren't particularly my cup of tea. So…I was stupid enough to take a job in a private manor. They needed a gardener or a maid anyway! Plus, the Uchiha Clan was the richest family in the whole city. I even heard that their family had a "yakuza" history to them. Oh well, those were rumors I had heard from my old neighbors back down at Ichiraku Avenue.

I'd see for myself when I'd get there, which would take only less than five minutes. I adjusted my dark brown detective-like coat and gulped as I entered the plaza that housed the richest of families in the city—no, I mean, the COUNTRY'S richest families. I swear, if I ever got to live here, I would BREEZE through college without extra student loans to pay.

I walked quickly past the Aburame, Uzumaki, and Hyuuga mansions and finally reached the end of Hokage Street. I looked down at the map I was given by the Uchihas' head butler a few days ago when I found out I was accepted for the job.

I stared at the huge building that loomed before me. It was quite HUGE, to be exact, and looked like Bill Gates' home or something (I've never seen Gates' home personally, though or even in pictures, so DON'T contradict me.). It was large and looming, made of brick. It looked beautifully ancient. Judging by the size of the windows, the rooms were large in size and there were so many of them. I knew that if they appointed me as a maid, I'd get SO lost in there.

But I stood before the gate, so I really couldn't see anything in the dark. The gate was large, and metal, and the tops had beautiful, intricate patterns. But through it, I could see a beautiful garden in the dark.

I groped around in the dark for the buzzer to contact the inside of this place, and finally found it after tripping over the curb twice. (TWICE, I tell you, TWICE!) I pressed it frustratingly and fixed my hair quickly. Someone spoke on the speaker in a quick, bored voice.

"_What?"_

Oh, crap. THAT'S how rich they were. Even their servicemen were snobby-sounding. "Uhm…I'm here for the new maid-and-or-gardener's job for the Uchiha Clan?" Shit. I probably sounded so STUPID.

"_Oh, you're the new girl," _the voice said sarcastically. "_Come on in._"

There was another loud buzz, and the gate opened slowly. I gulped and fixed my scarf quickly. I hurried in before any of the other rich people in this vicinity could see me.

This place really amazed me. There were little Christmas-like lights on the brick pathway, and the garden was framed around it. I walked up some stairs to the front door, and stared at it. It was carved with what looked like the finest wood from…I think the Amazon. The doorknocker looked utterly ancient too. I was about to ram it onto the wood to see how the wood would react to this, but then the door flew open, and there stood a brown-haired boy with dark eyes in a suit at the door.

He looked really bored, and started to speak. "Oh, you must be—" he cut his voice off when he saw me properly. "Oh! Hello there, miss, you must be the new maid-gardener person that Fugaku-sama hired," he said quite politely. I snorted, but tried to suppress it.

"Yes, that's me," I smiled softly. He stared at me even more and looked at me up and down. I rolled my eyes. This dude was nineteen, around my age.

"The name is Inuzuka Kiba, I'm the butler," he explained. "Actually, I'm the ASSISTANT butler," he emphasized. I nodded.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and I don't know what I am yet," I said, slightly annoyed. He and I laughed for a little bit.

"Oh, come on in, it's cold out here," he said, ushering me in. Once I took off my shoes, he took them and brought them into a back room. I stood in my socks on real Persian carpet and looked down the oak hallway. It was absolutely marvelously made. Kiba raised an eyebrow at me.

"What; haven't seen a mansion before?" he snorted. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Of COURSE I have, but never the inside," I said in awe. He rolled his eyes this time and began to walk. I tottered after him, trying not to get the carpet dirty. I felt oddly underdressed in this place. He led me through the foyer.

"Fugaku-sama's currently on a business trip. You can sit here in the guest room for now," he said, opening a door. It was a HUGE, circular room filled with books. Wall-to-wall with books. There were even rolling ladders to reach for the books all the way at the top. It must've been scary trying to do that. I put down my bag carefully on the hardwood floor and looked around. There was a desk filled with little instruments, and in the opposite corner, a huge flat-screen television. A laptop computer (a MAC) was propped up on another desk, turned on and the photo booth was selected and up.

Damn, I then knew I was going to LOVE this place. I was about to climb the ladder when the door opened, and I nearly fell over onto a chair. Someone stepped in and I rolled my eyes. It was probably Kiba.

"Inuzuka, if you're trying to flirt with me like earlier, I—"

"Excuse me?" a voice said brightly. I jumped and turned around very slowly. Slowly that in that allotted time; the world could've collapsed in space because of my slowness.

At the door stood a—ahem—_handsome _young man. He was tall, articulate, and lean. He had long, dark hair that was put up in a very loose ponytail. His face looked mature for his age, with lines that made him look like he hadn't slept in years.

"I—I'm sorry sir, I was just—"

He merely laughed at me. I sounded stupid again. Shi-i-i-i-it. I wonder if he was one of my employers, or maybe the head butler, but his dark, cold eyes with flecks of red made me shudder. Those eyes told me that he was one of my employers—one of the Uchihas.

Okay, okay, that was major shit. I was completely freaked out.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "Are you the new maid?" he questioned, plucking a book off the shelf. He began to flip through it. I saw the cover and it said _Pride and Prejudice_. That was one of my favorite novels.

I nodded and shrugged. "Depends. I heard there was a position for gardener too."

"Really? Ah, that explains everything," he laughed. I folded my arms confusedly.

"What?"

"…our last maid-slash-gardener quit."

Oh shit. Here came the 'yakuza' family crap that I heard from the old ladies back at Ichiraku. I laughed in my mind at this. Ha, ha, hardy-har-hardy.

"And why?" I asked curiously. Well, I TRIED to sound curious. "Why did she quit?" I asked again. He shrugged, closed the book, and placed it back on the shelf. He sighed and turned to me, smiling his ass off. It scared me. His smile seemed dark and odd.

Oooh. Maybe the Uchihas were a part of some sort of CULT!

"Well…she didn't like my younger brother."

I raised an eyebrow. Probably his younger brother was some sadistic little four year-old. Psh. That was easy to handle. I had a monster as a little brother.

But that was no reason to quit a job.

"Ah, understandable," I shrugged, "Maybe I can deal with him."

The guy smirked and shrugged. "Well, welcome to the Uchiha Manor. My father will see you when he gets back," he explained. Oh, great. (**Inner Sakura: **SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE!)

"I'm Haruno Sakura," I held out a hand. This guy seemed nice enough to work for.

"Uchiha Itachi," he said, smiling back. Hmmm. His name meant weasel. Funny enough, I thought. VERY funny. I tried not to snigger.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I stated politely. I didn't want to show myself as a bitch to these rich people.

"Ugh," he shuddered, "Don't call me that, please," he rolled his eyes. "Just call me Itachi."

"Uhm…" I was still unsure. Should I add a '-Kun' or a '-san?'

"And you do NOT have to add any honorable crappy stuff to the end of my name," he said, smirking brightly. I laughed. Itachi was really nice to me. I hope his sadistic-sounding little brother was going to be nice to me.

"Righto," I laughed. "So, where can I stay?"

"Here," he shrugged. "There's a bedroom on the second floor of this room."

Whoa. I was going to stay…HERE?

"This is your room for the rest of the time you work here, Sakura. But just to tell you, my brother likes to come in here and read the books."

Ah, these books were advanced. Maybe his brother was a young teenager.

"Okay," I said, shrugging. He shook my hand again.

"Well, I've got to tell my brother you're here so you can meet him in the morning," he said brightly, "And work for the servants' starts at 6:00 AM. I think my father wants you to start with the garden."

Oh, great. Garden work at six in the morning.

"Okay," I said, keeping my inner thoughts to myself. Wow, working here was going to be…eh…_fun_.

"Sorry to make you start early, but my tou-san is currently on a…business trip," he said, hesitating before the words 'business trip.'

Sounded YAKUZA-like, didn't it Mrs. Tazuna from down the way? Snort. Yakuza…my ASS.

"Oh, okay," I smiled. I waved goodbye to him as he exited the door and closed it. I ran up the spiral staircase and through a door that read 'Gardener.'

I opened it and stared at it. The room was small, but it was beautiful. It was all off-white, and the bed had a canopy and it was…PLUSH. I jumped onto it and I bounced. I laughed, and turned on the desk-side lamp. I had a closet for my clothes, and my maid's uniform hung on the closet door-handle. It looked very cute, I thought. The skirt wasn't too short, and it looked like a very decent French Maid's outfit. Wow. DECENT. _French maid. _

I sighed and took a deep breath. I felt like I was in job HEAVEN. I stretched out on the bed, and hugged one of the silk pillows.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep, waiting for my new life to hit me in the head the next morning.

Little did I know, I would actually get to meet the sadistic little boy that Itachi called 'brother…'

* * *

_Next Day_

I felt groggy when I woke up the next day. I thought I was in a dream world when I saw the canopy hanging over my head. I looked down and I noticed I was still wearing my outside clothes. Scowling, I looked around for the bathroom. I finally found it through a door by the closet. It was pretty as well, and I couldn't stop staring at the tile.

That's how un-used-to-this I was. I stared at bloody TILE.

_**TILE**_. OH MAH GOD!

I brushed my teeth with my oh-so-average-looking Element toothbrush and Fukazawa toothpaste. My toothbrush and toothpaste—TOOTHPASTE—felt out-of-place in this place. Haha, I said 'place' twice.

I then changed into my new gardener's outfit (I had packed it myself). It was a pair of regular clothes. I was to change into my maid outfit later, thanks to a note from Itachi. I wore a tank-top and tied my hair back, and wore a pair of shorts. It was the middle of summer, for Pete's sake! I wasn't trying to look like a slut or anything…Psh.

And the shorts weren't _that _short, I'm telling you.

I then walked out of my room, down past the library, and through the foyer, and back outside the door. I walked down the brick pathway that I had followed last night, but this time, it was lit up out here, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. The garden looked even prettier from the outside. There were so many varieties of flowers, ranging from a tulip, to a poinsettia bush.

I began to water the flowers, admiring the beautifulness.

And then I didn't notice someone walk into me as I watered the sunflowers. We both fell over, and the dark-haired person was mumbling something, annoyed.

"Oh! Itachi, I'm so sor—"

"I'm not Itachi," the person mumbled angrily.

SHIIT. That was DEFINITELY NOT Itachi's voice.

And that didn't sound so sadistically young.

I looked up and standing over me was a tall, dark-haired young man with obsidian eyes that made me all cold inside. He had long, black-blue hair and he was pale and handsome. I couldn't stop staring at him. (Tee-heee, his hair was shaped like a chicken's butt :D)

I'd like to say that jade clashed with onyx.

He even looked around my age.

"Uh…I'm sorry…" I tried to think of a name. Itachi might've told me, but I probably forgot.

Oh, that's right.

Itachi conveniently didn't TELL ME!

"And who are you?" he scowled at me, folding his arms as I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

"Haruno Sakura, the new gardener," I said, scowling at him, folding my arms. "And _you _are…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, the person you mistook for my BROTHER," he scowled, folding his arms as well.

CRAP.

_**THIS **_was the SADISTIC LITTLE BROTHER? WOW, HOW SADISTIC IS THIS THING?

Ehhh…he looked positively 'sadistic.' Whoo. Hot-ish-sadistic. YES.

"Uhm…I'm SORRY!" I exclaimed, bowing quickly, "I'm sorry, sir!"

He rolled his eyes and scowled at me. "You're lucky this is your first day, or else if my father were here, he'd fire you immediately." He brushed past me and straight into the house.

What. A. JERK.

Wow, compared to Itachi, this guy was such an ASS. WOW.

And he had a nice ass too.

WHOA.

What did I just say?

UGH.

I CANNOT like my employer, I just CANNOT. THAT IS POSTIVELY, ABSOLUTELY RETARDED!

I tried to occupy myself by replacing some withered plants, and I put some fertilizer on the soil (which was disgusting!).

After that, I ran back into the house, took another grueling shower, and changed into my maid's outfit. I walked out the door and I bumped into Kiba.

Whoop-did-ee-dee.

"Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed. He helped me up. I dusted off my skirt and sighed, folding my arms. "Sorry about that, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you just met Sasuke-sama."

"Sasuke-sama?"

Oh yeah, the dude with the nice as—I mean, the dude with the chicken-ass hair.

"Yes I just did," I grumbled, pouting and looking away. He laughed.

"He's always an ass when you first meet him," he said in a low voice, "but he's always out with…eh…his…friends."

"Oh, okay," I muttered. As long as I didn't have to deal with Sasuke all summer, I was fine.

DID I JUST SAY THAT? UGH!

"Come on, we're going to eat."

"Oka—"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kiba mumbled an 'excuse me,' and ran past me to open the door politely.

"Ah, Naruto-sama!"

Oh.

Snapple.

Uzumaki Naruto?

Are you serious, Kiba, are you SERIOUS?

And just at that moment, HE had to come down the stairs.

Mister Hot-Looking-But-Yet-So-Horribly-CRUEL.

I joined Kiba's welcoming party and stood next to him as Mister Hot-Looking-But-Yet-So-Horribly-CRUEL walked straight past the front door and into a back room to get something, I believe. Kiba let in Uzumaki Naruto, the famous actress, Uzumaki Kushina's son.

I tried not to stare. He was an average guy, about twenty years old, Sasuke's age (I predicted, OKAY?), with shocking blonde hair that made my pupils want to bleed. He had shock-blue-ish eyes that showed happiness and joy. His face had three marks on each side, like cat whiskers. They were probably tattoos. He wore a black pinstriped suit (which made him look quite nice, if you ask me), and his slacks looked like they were from Giorgio Armani himself.

"Oooh, who's this?" Naruto said, peeking behind Kiba. Kiba laughed.

"This is Haruno Sakura; she's the Uchiha's new maid," he explained. Naruto raised his eyebrows and scanned me. Normal demeanor for the male species.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I held out a hand. He took it and stared at me as he shook my hand.

Just then, Mister Hot-Looking (I don't want to say the rest anymore) walked through the door, in a suit almost identical to Naruto's, except for the fact it wasn't pinstriped. It was all a monotonous black.

Wow.

"Let's go," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Nice to meet you, Miss Haruno," he said, giving me a cocky grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. I looked where his hands were.

I thought I caught a glimpse of a gun trigger.

Sasuke noticed me look at him, and he let his hands go; the jacket of the suit falling over the…gun. He scowled and gave me a death glare. I looked away quickly, twiddling my fingers. Shit. Oh, shit.

"Let's just go already?" Sasuke said, getting really pissed now. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked out the door, now held open by Kiba. Sasuke continued to stare at me suspiciously until he walked out the door, and Kiba said a 'goodbye, sirs!' and closed the door.

"Whew!" he said, leaning against the door. He then noticed my harried, annoyed expression. Well, it was more of a shocked, freaked-out expression.

He sighed and folded his arms.

"Did you see the gun Sasuke-sama was holding?" he muttered so that only I could hear. I nodded; my face white and pale.

"W-what the hell was that thing for?!" I exclaimed, but he put his hand to my mouth and shushed me. When I nodded, he put his hand down.

"Purposes," Kiba said, tense. I gaped at him.

"Purposes?! For what purpose do you need a fucking GUN for besides killing people?!"

"Exactly," Kiba groaned. "And be quiet, someone here might here you!"

What?

K-KILLING?

WHAT?

I knew there were rumors of the Uchihas being YAKUZA people…but…but…NO!

NO! FUCKING NO! WHAT WAS THIS? MAYBE THEY WERE CULT MEMBERS! YEAH, NOT YAKUZA!

CULT MEMBERS WHO SHOT EACH OTHER FOR THE FUCKING FUN OF IT! YEAH!

I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, really.

"W-what? He's going to kill someone?!"

Wow, that was a shortened version of what I thought.

"Shut up!"

Kiba suddenly grabbed my wrist, and for a split-second, I thought he was going to rape me or something, because he dragged me down the foyer, past the glittering kitchen, and opened a door in the back. He led me down a flight of stairs and more.

"What the hell—where are you taking me?" I wanted to scream. Kiba just kept on pulling me downstairs. We finally made it to the basement, which looked ancient, but very neat and clean. There was a couch, and a desk, and newspaper clippings framed the walls. I stared, and Kiba let go of me.

"Look at the newspaper clippings," he stated bluntly. I backed away from him, a little wary, and turned to the walls.

_**Hyuuga Yakuza Leader Found Dead **_– _The Konoha Tribune, 1965. _

_**Conspiracy at the National Bank **__– The Fire Country Bi-Weekly Journal, 1999_

_**Uchiha Fugaku Named as Head of Shipping and Transportation in Konoha **__– Otogakure Quarterly, 1990_

All the news articles read the same thing. They were all either about the Uchiha family, some other families that were living in this neighborhood, and they all read the same eerie message: the yakuza had been there.

In every article. Everything even mentioned the family name 'Uchiha.'

"So…get what I mean now?" Kiba sighed, looking a bit uneasy.

"The…Uchihas…they're a yakuza family, aren't they?"

Kiba nodded, closed his eyes; his arms folded and he looked down. "Yes. And Itachi is the heir to all the contraband, money, and all that gang family drudgery."

I gaped at him. I tried not to let my jaw drop, but sadly, it did. My jade eyes felt like they were burning.

"Itachi? Good ol' Itachi?" I stared at him. He nodded again, annoyed with my questions, it seemed like. But I want to get confirmation on this.

"Itachi's killed a lot of people," Kiba explained, "and he never does it pretty."

I gulped. Maybe if I had the chance, I would quit.

HELL NO. I wanted this job, and I'm keeping it. YES.

But I'm freaked out. Don't yakuza people rape innocent bystanders?!

Besides that, SASUKE.

Mister Hotness (!)-But-Arrogant! He saw me look at the gun. I'm afraid he's going to rape me to death or something, or kill me slowly and silently.

"Sasuke himself does it quick and clean, and disposes of it properly."

By 'it,' Kiba meant the body. The…_body_…oh, shit. Wow. Now, Kiba, THAT REALLY HELPED ME HERE! "THAT DOES NOT HELP ME IN THIS SITUATION RIGHT NOW! THE JOB TRANSCRIPT DID NOT SAY WATCH THE TWENTY YEAR-OLD FUTURE YAKUZA HEIRS!"

"Neither did MINE!" Kiba exclaimed, flailing his arms. I plopped down on the couch and buried my face in my hands and screamed in frustration. Kiba rolled his eyes at me. WHY, WHY, WHY?

BLAH.

"They're a kind family, you'll like them!" Kiba said reasonably. I stared at him with a frustrated look on my face.

I guess it was time to make a valid decision. I needed the money anyway, and this was the highest-paying, offered job in the whole city. I HAD to keep it.

So then, I said, right to Kiba's shocked face,

"A very kind YAKUZA family, that is!" I said frantically. WOW. HOW REASONABLE. "Kiba, I'm keeping my job, but if I get raped, annoyed, pestered, or if I get in trouble for putting the wrong fertilizer or _burning a hole in Sasuke's boxers_, I'm going to QUIT and tell the press!"

Heh. Maybe I'll try burning a hole in Mister Hotness' pants tonight to save my pink head… (Stages an evil laugh.)

* * *

**Author's Note: **WHOA. This story was ten whopping pages on Microsoft Word. I feel so proud. Should I continue it?

I'd love it if you'd review.


	2. Uchiha Business

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any Panic at the Disco songs.

* * *

_When the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in her garden._  
Not really. Not _her _garden.

**HARUNO SAKURA'S POV**

_A Few Days Later_

I officially…wait for it…DESPISE UCHIHA SASUKE. I really, really, really HATE him right now. Well, for right _now_, that is.

He always came back from 'missions,' his clothes scathed. It always ended up like that. He wasn't completely messed up, but his suits would end up dirty, and I'd have to be the one to clean them. I mean, it's not like every day you get to wash Armani suits, but PLEASE, I wouldn't want to do that for the rest of the summer, I mean. If he can keep his chicken-ass hair intact, why can't he keep a thousand-dollar suit that way?

"Haruno!"

Gah, I'm getting tired of this. But the garden's blooming nicely. I like getting up at six A.M., when it's not sweltering hot outside.

"HARUNO!"

Oh, crap. I didn't hear someone calling me. I ran out of the study I was dusting up and I found Mister Hot-But-Yet-So-CRUEL standing in the hallway, his arms folded, and he was tapping his foot impatiently at me. I think he noticed that I accidentally put bleach on one of his good suits. Serves him right.

"What is this?" he said, turning around, showing me a huge white spot on the back of his favorite black suit. GAH. THAT WAS HIS FAVORITE SUIT! (Oh, wait, I emphasized that already, didn't I…) He looked so frustrated, I got vibes that he wanted to take out his pistol and shoot me right then and there. But he still didn't know that I knew about him being one of the Uchiha Yakuza heirs.

"I—I—" I stuttered dumbly. He turned back around, hands on his hips, scowling at me deeply. He could've melted my face with that laser-like glare.

"I'm going to tell the head butler about this," he said coldly. I found that he was about an inch and a half taller than me. Not a nice position to be in.

"Yes, sir," I sighed. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Get back to work," he spat, walking off. Probably going 'somewhere.' I mimicked his mouth as I walked back to the study on the second floor. God, all he does is contradict me and yell at me…GAH, why _can't _he be like his older brother? WHY? WHY?

Itachi, on the other hand—though he scared me a little bit—treated me nicely and asked me for things POLITELY. I think Sasuke has something against me. MAYBE IT'S MY BLOODY PINK HAIR! It always annoyed people back in high school, and some of my classmates back at the University of Konoha. But, he had strange hair himself, so he can't do that to me.

Can he?

Going past that, I plotted many ways I could kill Uchiha Sasuke, or make him do something embarrassing. Sadly, he was too serious to fall for any pranks, but anyway:

_1. BLEACH HIS HAIR WHILE HE'S ASLEEP. _

_2. Take his pistol and shove it up his nice-looking ass._

_3. Tell him to shove his OWN pistol up his nice-looking ass. _

_4. Get Ash Ketchum and Pikachu to annoy him to bits. (Going back to my childish ways…)_

_5. Stab him repeatedly in the gut with a butter knife. (If that's not torture, then what is?)_

_6. Imagine myself as a ninja and him as the evil ninja and then I could throw shuriken at him. (Sigh…I always wish.)_

_7. Start my own yakuza (NOT HAPPENING!)._

_8. Leave my duster on the top bookshelf in my room, and have him come in, climb the ladder to get it, then I could knock it down and he could fall into the fireplace like…BAM. (Classic Road Runner…) _

_9. Have Itachi kill him and pluck his cold eyes out ONE BY ONE, making it quick and painful. (I see no point though, he'd still be ALIVE.)_

_10. The Venus flytrap in the garden eats ANYTHING. _

Those glorious ways were too vague for me to use. Annoyed with myself, I began dusting a nice-looking sculpture, a tiny replica of the thinker.

"Sakura?" a calm voice said behind me. I turned around and Itachi stood there, smiling. Ah, finally, someone who's NICE in this place!

"Oh, hi, Itachi!" I said brightly, putting down the duster and bowing to him. "What's up?"

"I just need to ask you a little question," he said, closing the door behind him. I arched an eyebrow suspiciously. (Please, no gang rape for me.) But then, Itachi merely sat down on the couch, and gestured for me to sit in the one opposite to where he was. I warily sat down, closing my legs since I was wearing a skirt. (You know, a girl's got to have PROTECTION!)

"What is it?" I said nervously. He merely laughed. It was a cold, happy laugh. (Is that even possible?) I laughed along with him shakily, and my eyes began to dart around the room. The little lace bonnet on my head felt loose, and I tightened it out of plain nervousness.

"Did Kiba tell you anything about our family?" Itachi stopped laughing, staring at me, looking for the truth in my eyes. The red flecks in his pupils shone a little more than they usually did.

What was I going to answer? This was so sudden! CRAP. I wish I had a Ferrari and then I could zoom out of here.

"Uhm…" I began, mumbling a little bit. Itachi arched an eyebrow at me. He looked so dignified in his seat, which made me feel as low as the dirt I walk on every morning.

"I take that as a yes," he said, bemused. I gaped at him. He was enjoying this, wasn't he?

"Yeah," I blurted, "Is it all true?!"

Oh, God, that was the stupidest question I've ever asked in my entire life.

Itachi laughed again. GOD, will this guy stop ACTING AMUSED?!

"Yes, it is, Sakura," he said, folding his hands. I stared at him for a long time. There was a large amount of silence between us.

"So…how many people have you killed?" I asked stupidly. Wow…I'm such an IDIOT. DEAR GOSH.

"I can't keep up with the times," Itachi said, smiling a little. OH SHIT. ARE YOU SERIOUS?

"How many people have chicken as—I mean, Sasuke, killed?" I said, quickly correcting myself.

"Our tou-san says he hasn't the guts to even kill a single person," Itachi explained, and laughed when he saw my expression, "but he's killed about less than ten."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shitcakes.

"S-so…what was Naruto doing with Sasuke?" I stuttered. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"We're in alliance with the Uzumaki Family," he stated bluntly, "which I think is completely pointless."

"How pointless?" I said, confused.

"Well, for one, we have to split profits with that family every time we do a combined 'mission.'"

"And what kind of missions do you guys have?"

"I can't tell you that."

Silence.

Utter, freakish silence.

"Okay," I said, hurriedly getting up. Itachi stood up too, and gave me a cocky grin.

"You're going _now_?" he laughed. "No more questions?"

I shrugged, and said in a fast, harried voice, "I don't know, well, uh, well, ehm…"

"Just ask me anything before I go."

I thought for a moment. My heart slowed down a little bit from its quick pace of nervousness.

"Why did you guys give ME the job? I mean…there may have been OLDER, wiser women to take this job," I said anxiously. Itachi winked at me and walked to the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"Well, you were just close enough to Sasuke's age," he merely said, and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I stared at where he just left.

What the hell did 'well, you were just close enough to Sasuke's age' mean?!

* * *

_Later that Day _

I had to go out and check on the garden every afternoon to make sure everything was okay, so that the wind or anything wouldn't ruin the plants.

I was busy checking on the cherry tree when a finger tapped my shoulder. I spun around and fell on my butt. The person standing over me began laughing. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't the second time I fell over in this place.

"Here's some tea," Kiba laughed, handing me a small saucer with a tiny teacup on it. I took it graciously, and he helped me up with a hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled, my voice echoing on the rim of the cup. Kiba looked around.

"This place looks better than it already does," he laughed. "Good job, Pink-head," he ruffled my hair. I choked on my tea and snorted.

"_Pink-head_?"

THE HELL!

I _am _a pink-head, but I get annoyed every time someone calls me that.

"Yeah, you really are a pink-head," he laughed, and walked back into the mansion, leaving me there.

What. An. Idiooooot.

He'll find his body-parts ground up into corned beef tomorrow. (Evil FACE TIME!)

* * *

**UCHIHA SASUKE'S POV**

She was completely stupid.

Stupid, but cute.

I'm cringing as I say these things.

I never really showed interest in girls; they'd always get in the way of my 'job.'

I, Uchiha Sasuke, am the son of the leader of the Uchiha Yakuza Family. My older brother, Itachi, is the heir.

How _exciting._ (Note the implied sarcasm.)

Well, I, Uchiha Sasuke, the son of the leader of the Uchiha Yakuza family, believe that our new maid is completely beautiful.

Well, not…'beautiful,' I just don't want to say the other word at this time, for it may show that I have an odd personality.

WHICH I DON'T. I have noted that, you will take NOTICE.

Having a cheery personality is not needed in a life like mine. _NOT. _Having a _perverted _personality is something different. I don't have that; maybe my brother does in his odd mind, but I really don't pay attention.

Having my father hire a new maid was such an impasse decision. I duly noted to him that hiring a new maid was completely pointless. And having a maid who was the same age as me?

Seems like my father was enjoying the Dating Game.

Well, Itachi was probably. My father would actually never let me 'date' a maid, domestic servant, et cetera.

Itachi always has fun partnering me up with people.

Up to this point, the candidates to be my…ahem…'partner…' have been:

**1.** Yamanaka Ino (I'm sorry, but no.)

**2.** That one actress. (I forgot her name.)

**3.** Hyuuga Hinata (Hello? Our families HATE each other.)

**4.** Sabaku no Temari (Who is now currently dating Nara Shikamaru, which is now making Yamanaka Ino jealous.)

**5.** Matsuri (I forgot her last name. Oh well.)

**6.** Misa Amane (**A/N: **…Death Note…ha…)

**7.** Some random girl who works at Kumabara Book Store…

**8.** My cousin on my mother's side; twice removed to the fifth power (That's how annoying my brother was.)

**9.** Uh…that one person back at Elementary School.

**10.** Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, _Uzumaki Naruto. _JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE _GIRLS_, DOESN'T MEAN I AM SEXUALLY CONFUSED. Stupid nii-san…

And now, it seemed, the new candidate was our new _maid. _

What was her name again…? Hmmm…oh, yeah, 'Haruno Sakura.'

Well, annoying nii-san, here's what I know of her:

_She is very insolent._

_She doesn't know her place._

_She bleached my favorite suit, and for that, if she weren't our maid, I would've knocked her out and send her to Otogakure or something. _

_She looked so damn hot in that maid's outfit. _

_She has pink hair. _

_Green eyes._

_Green eyes like brightly-coloured grass. _

_SHE BLEACHED MY FAVORITE SUIT. Not a good idea, baka. _

_She lived in downtown Konohagakure, the poor place. _

_Her name means 'Cherry Blossom.'_

_I can write 'Cherry Blossom' in Kanji. Very simple, actually._

_Damn hot in that maid's outfit._

_She's our new maid/gardener/thing. _

_Annoying._

_Doesn't know anything about the yakuza life. _

_NOT a yakuza. _

_Skinny. _

_Did I mention she was so damn hot? _

Many things could've described her, but I don't feel like mentioning them.

Because I don't feel like it.

"Sasuke!"

I looked up from my thoughts and turned around. Naruto was standing there, leaning against the small, black and shiny Volkswagen, smoking a cig.

"If you go on like that, you're surely going to lose air someday," I rolled my eyes. "Dobe."

"Teme. Like _you _haven't smoked before," Naruto threw the cigarette to one side and crushed it. I narrowed my eyes.

"When are we going in?" he questioned. I shrugged, and looked at my watch. I pulled out a cigar and Naruto threw the lighter to me, which I easily c aught.

"Six P.M."

We were parked in an alleyway by the Ichiraku Bar, a secluded, quiet place in the north-side of town. We were about to…well, I can't really tell you.

"And our target is…" Naruto said, nodding his head, trying to get the information from me. I snuffed out my cigar, and a soft smell breezed from the inside of the car, and up Naruto's nose. He sneezed. That idiot. He should've been used to it by now.

"Our target is a member of the Byakugan Yakuza," I said, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes.

Byakugan—the Hyuuga family code name.

Mangekyou—the Uchiha family code name. 'Sharingan' would've been too obvious. It was our family's crest.

Bunshin? Uzumaki.

"Who is…?" Naruto said, trying to get on the edge. I stepped out of the car, and threw my cigar into the nearest trash can.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto merely gaped at me.

"Are you serious?"

Actually, Naruto _hated _Hyuuga Neji with a supreme passion. His story had something to do with ramen, punches, calculus homework, and a very messy locker.

Idiot.

"Yes, _baka_, Hyuuga Neji."

"Okay," he grumbled, cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait to beat his sorry ass up—"

"—don't get out of control."

I always had to tell him that. I checked the gun holster on my right leg, and my favorite pistol was right there. It was a _Chidori _special. The _Chidori Nagashi_, one of the best chromes in the business.

I only used it _just in case. _And this was one of those 'just in case' –case scenarios.

"Five minutes," Naruto said, tapping his foot impatiently. "What's Hyuuga doing in here anyway?"

"Trying to sell contraband to the Shinrashin," I rolled my eyes, "They're another member of our alliance too, anyway. They shouldn't be in contact with the Byakugan."

Shinrashin—the Yamanaka family. Yamanaka Ino's father runs it.

"So we'll teach those people who don't listen to their employers," Naruto began, "That the Bunshin and the Mangekyou deal _hard_." He cracked his knuckles, giving me a feral grin.

"Idiot, don't rush in."

"Who did the Shinrashin send in?" Naruto said, now leaning against the brick wall of the exterior of the Ichiraku Bar.

"Yamanaka…Ino," I said coldly. I never liked that blond, strutting idiot girl.

Just then, my Rolex watch beeped: six o'clock.

Showtime.

* * *

**Author's Note: **:) Hoped you like it! Leave a review, and you get le cookie of doom!


End file.
